LVD: The fights of light and Dark
by Reshiramluverfusion
Summary: When a newcommer comes to sign up for the Light versus dark matches, they meet rivals, friends, love, and more! Watch as the battle between light and dark fighters causes chaos! Accepting Oc's! Please don't be negative or rude about my story.
1. Chapter 1: The newcommer

**Hey guys! This is my first Kid Icarus Oc story! I'm soo exited to do this! Before I start, please be gentle with my story. What I mean by that is that please don't insult me.**

It was a sunny day in Skyworld. Pit rushed to Palutena's temple with someone.

"Lady Palutena, our guest's here!" Pit exclaimed happily. Palutena turned around to see a girl with dark purple hair, deep forest green eyes, and a purple fighter suit on.

"This is Solari" He said, pushing her infront of Palutena. She seemed rather shy.

Palutena smiled."Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I just need you to do something". The girl looked puzzled.

"We're just asking you to become one of Lady Palutena's helpers" Pit said, trying to convince her to join.

"So, will you?" Palutena asked. The girl nodded. Pit escorted her to her room. It was a beautiful shade of blue. In fact, everything that was in there was a shade of blue. She unpacked her suitcase, gently placing her stuff where they were supposed to be. Pit noticed a pair of Pandora claws.

"Are these yours?" He asked.

"Yes. My mom gave them to me, just before she died" She said.

"Oh. Is that why you don't talk much?" Pit asked. She shook her head.

"I just don't want people to hear me talk" She said, slowly closing her suitcase.

"Do you want to go outside to see how they work?" He asked. She nodded. When they got outside, pit took out a palutena bow.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

"Go ahead" She said. Pit shot an arrow, which she quickly responded by deflecting it with her claws. He ran over near her, spinning the arrow at a quick pace. She countered, slashing at the two rotating blades. Pit finally broke the clash, hitting her on her right leg. She flinched. He took out the blades, doing a melee dash. She evaded, making pit loose his balance.

"You're pretty good. Let's stop now" He said, putting away his bow back into his case. They both walked back to where Palutena was. She was having a chat with Viridi.

"Thanks for the gossip, Palutena. I have to go now" She said, going to the door.

"Okay. Take care, Viridi!" Palutena yelled.

"I will!" Viridi yelled back. Pit and Solari exchanged looks, and then looked back at Palutena.

"What was that about?" Pit whispered to her.

"I don't know" She said.

"Pit, did you tell Solari about Light versus dark?" Palutena inquired.

"Oh! That's what I forgot!" He said, laughing. He got out a scroll.

"Light versus dark is a game where two teams compete against each other. The two teams both have angels. Whoever takes down that angel's team first wins" He said, wrapping up the scroll.

"So, is that what I was called for?" She asked him. He nodded.

"You'll be on my team. Let me show you two other members" He said, walking back into a room, and coming back. One was a girl with light pink hair, maroon eyes, and light fighter armor. The other one was a boy with dark blue hair that looked black and grey eyes. He also had a light fighter suit on.

"This is Kuro and Luca. They are also newcomers" Pit explained.

"Hi!" They both said.

"Hi!" She said back. They all laughed.

"Pit, when does the next LVD match start?" Kuro asked.

"Tomorrow" He said.

"We'll be ready by then. Trust us" Luca said, pulling out a reaper palm. When Pit left, Luca and Kuroi showed her their rooms.

"So, are you ready for the match?" Luca asked.

"Sure. Pit taught me a little bit about it, so I'm sure to be ready" She said.

"Okay. Goodnight!" Kuroi said, going to his room. He was a bit odd.

Luca rolled her eyes at him, and then looked back at her. "Goodnight" She said, walking off. As Solari went to her room, she thought about the LVD match all night.

**That's it! Capter 2 may take a long time, But for now, here's the Oc thing.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Fighter suit:**

**Team:**

**Weapon:**

**Personallity:**

**Bio (Either a short or long one):**

**Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2: The first LVD match

**Sorry to keep you all waiting! Here's chapter 2! And if your OC is not in it, I'll be sure to include them in either chapter 3 or sooner. Now, onward to the story!**

* * *

The next morning, Pit, Kuroi, Luca, and Solari went to the LVD matches. There were fighters training, chattering loudly, and sitting down, waiting patiently. After they all signed in, they went to sit down.

"So, we're on the light team?" Kuroi asked.

Pit nodded." The other team is the dark team. Also, since you guys are new, I have to bring you to three of those matches". Luca sighed heavily, and then took out her reaper palm to put it on. After a couple of minutes, a centurion came in.

"Light team, Luca, Kuroi, and Solari versus Skye, Mike, and Samantha!" He hollered. We all got up to go to the room. The place we were fighting at was called windy wasteland. One of the dark fighters came up to Solari. She had red hair to her shoulders, orange and yellow eyes, and pale skin.

"Hi!" She said. "My name's Skye. I hope you'll be a good fighter when I battle you!".

Solari smiled. "I sure will!".

"The battle starts now!" The announcer said. "Go!".

One of Skye's razor sharp fans scratched Luca. Luca shot out blasts of purple, hazy blobs. Mike, who was battling Kuroi, slammed him into a wall, and hit his dark club into him. Kuroi lost a life.

"Damn it, Kuroi!" Luca cussed. "I thought you were better than that!". Just then, he appeared right behind her, and deflected an attack.

"So, now am I good? Or am I better?" He asked her.

"You still fight the same to me!" Mike yelled. Kuroi became angered. You see, when Kuroi gets mad, he can't control how angry he gets. So, it's better off to stay away, unless if you want to kill yourself.

Anyways, Kuroi dashed over to Mike, slashed him with his meteor bow's melee, and then shot everyone rapidly like a mad man.

"Dude!" Solari said. "What the hell!?"

"This is serious rage!" Samantha said. Luca shot a reaper at her, which made her lose focus. Just then, Sky dashed at Solari, and tried to cut her with her fans. She evasively dodged, then knocked Skye to her feet.

"You're gonna pay for that!" She hollered. Her Pandora claws slashed her, making her become poisoned.

"Dang, those claws are strong!" Mike said, canceling out Luca's palm attacks. However, we all forgot what enraged Kuroi was doing. He was pummeling Samantha, who kept dodging every rapid attack and shot he made.

"Kuroi! Stop it!" Samantha yelled. Kuroi didn't listen. In fact, he's reckless and doesn't tend to listen. Samantha charged at him with her emerald blade. Kuroi dashed, and then shot his arrows at her. She lost a life, and instead of her coming back, Dark pit did. Dark pit had Gemini orbiters, which would make it a bit difficult to know what type of attack it is.

"So, you ready to be taken down by a pro?" Dark pit taunted.

"Only if you're good at doing it" Kuroi snapped back. Dark pit shot a charged shot at him. He dodged, and then fired an arrow at him. It shot him, making the paralysis become his inflicted status. Meanwhile, luca and Solari were dealing with Skye and Mike. All of the four had their life drained by half, so it could be a fair fight, or someone could lose.

"If anyone's going down, it's not going to be me!" Skye said.

"Pfft, whatever," Luca remarked. "Just get it over with". Sky slashed Luca, but it seemed to have no effect. Her armor was glowing all sorts of colors. It was brief invincibility.

"Now who's going to win?" She tormented. "The light team!"

"Not if I can take you down first!" Mike snarled. Before anyone could take down anyone, the announcer said,"Game! Light team wins!".

"Whaaaaaaat!?" We all exclaimed. Again, we forgot Kuroi was battling Dark Pit. Kuroi was grinning.

"You took down dark pit?" Solari asked. "But how?".

"I found an opening, then hit him" Kuroi explained. When we all headed back to the waiting room, Pit looked rather happy.

"Good job, team!" He said."The second match is going to be tough. The fighter's names are Lacunae, Mari, and ninja elf girl".

"Ok, but can we do that tomorrow?" Kuroi asked. "All of that fighting has made me hungry". His stomach growled. We all laughed.

"Okay, you can all take a rest." Pit said. "I'll schedule the fight for tomorrow". They all went back to Palutena's place to eat. After they ate, Palutena had another announcement.

"We have some new fighters joining us!" She said. One was a girl with a light red armor on. She had long, straight brown hair, and green eyes. She was tall. The other one was a boy, with tan skin, green eyes, shaggy brown hair, a metallic headband on, and a blue tunic.

"Hey, I'm Cloak and that's Amira." He said, greeting us. He seemed calm, and relaxed.

"Hi, It's a pleasure to meet you!" She said.

"I'm solari, and the boy over there is Kuroi, and the girl standing next to him is named Luca" She said.

"So, when will we start battling it out on the field?" Amira asked."Because I was ready to do this now".

"We start doing a match tomorrow," Solari said. "If you want, you guys and Kuroi can fight!".

"Sure!" Cloak said."That would be awesome!"

"Okay!" Pit said. "We start early in the morning, so don't be late!". The five went back to their rooms.

"I'm soo exited!" Kuroi exclaimed.

"We know, Kuroi!" Solari and Luca said back.

"But this is different!" He yelled back.

"You say that every time, but it still is the same feeling every morning" Solari said.

"Hmmmm, you're right! Goodnight!" He said.

* * *

**Thank you all for sending your Oc's! You can make as many as you want, and if you want to add a love interest or something else, be sure to include that with your oc! Chapter 3 will be out soon! But please understand that I am human. **

**Review! Please don't hurt my feelings!**


End file.
